The present invention relates generally to shielded electrical connectors which are used for interconnecting electronic components, such as computers and peripherals, together, and more particularly, to a shielded plug assembly for interconnecting such electrical components together having improved shielding characteristics.
Connectors are widely used in the computer field to interconnect various computer components together, such as the computer central processing unit to a peripheral device, such as, for example a printer, an ancillary hard drive unit or a CD-ROM drive. These type of connectors typically include an elongated cable with two connectors, typically plug-type connectors, at the opposing ends which connect with complementary receptacles formed in the bodies of the computer components. Some of these components have their own electrical drive systems which generate electromagnetic radiation during operation which is commonly referred to as "noise". This noise may interfere with the operation of the components and affect their performance because interfering signals may enter the electronic component through its input and output lines via the interconnecting cables. This noise may be suppressed down to an acceptable level by appropriate electromagnetic shielding located in part of the connector. Shielding is commonly provided in such connectors by providing a layer within the connector cable which consists of a circular metal braid and which extends the length of the cable.
The wire braiding may be typically joined to a sheet metal shell in the plugs at the ends of the interconnecting cables. Alternatively, a ring of noise suppression material may also be applied to the plug ends near where the internal conductors of the connector cable join to the connector engagement pins of the plug ends. In these two styles of plug connectors, the plug ends are composed of a number of parts, and thus are expensive to manufacture and require a great deal of labor in their assembly. The present invention is directed to an improved shielded connector assembly having an internal noise suppressing means disposed within the connector housing which requires fewer parts and less labor to assemble than the connectors of the prior art, and which further provides structural strength to the connectors.